


Reunited

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arkham Asylum, Blackgate Penitentiary, Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Limousine Sex, Limousines, Love, Love Confessions, Lovesickness, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Riddles, Sappy, Season/Series 05, Series Finale, Sloppy Makeouts, Sub Edward, Sub Edward Nygma, The Couch - Freeform, Van Dahl Mansion, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: It's been ten years since they've seen each other. A whole decade. Edward has missed his dear friend more than he thought he could ever miss anyone.Oswald.It had been ten years, three weeks, and two days since he'd last seen the love of his life. Far too long.It had been far too long since he'd been in bed with the man. And now that they were reunited, together, alone in the back of a ridiculously expensive limousine, he wanted nothing more than to feel Oswald against, around, and in him.





	Reunited

When he woke up in the warehouse he'd been so keen on following all the instructions left to him by Oswald. _His Oswald._

But it hadn't been from Oswald. 

It couldn't have been. Oswald wouldn't leave him a strictly business letter without some little note about wishing him well or talking about missing him or some suggestion on where to meet up. 

Especially not after the time they'd been separated. 

It's been ten years since they've seen each other. A whole decade. Edward has missed his dear friend more than he thought he could ever miss anyone.

It crushed Ed when he realized it hadn't been his darling bird who busted him out. 

If not Oswald then who? 

Well, never mind. He didn't want anything to do with this scheme (even if it seemed really really interesting), he simply had better things to do. People to see. 

One person to see. 

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. 

It had been ten years, three weeks, and two days since he'd last seen the love of his life. Far too long.

It had been far too long since he'd been in bed with the man. And now that they were reunited, together, alone in the back of a ridiculously expensive limousine, he wanted nothing more than to feel Oswald against, around, and in him.

So, naturally he showered, freshened up, and stole the rather nice costuming his Oswald-imposter had left for him. (He was not one to complain about pretty gifts). 

His hair, he decided against cutting short. Now that it was properly washed and trimmed it actually didn't look too bad. It framed his face nicely and he couldn't help but think about Oswald's fingers running through it and better yet, tugging at it. Edward shivered. 

He didn't get to visit stocks & bondage before Oswald found him. 

And as much as he wanted to have a surprise for the man he couldn't be upset about their reunion being sooner. 

He didn't even care about how rough the thug henchman had grabbed his arm and toed him over to a sleek and shiny black limousine. 

Then he was inside and there was Oswald.

Dressed to the nines, just as he remembered. A new suit and monicle. The waistcoat was shimmery purple, straining over a round tummy that Edward would be lying if he said it didn't arouse him. 

He did love a plump physique. 

Oswald had a few grey streeks in his hair, stoked up like a semi-familiar feathery crest. It looked becoming and quite regal. And his glass blue eye, it was almost as beautiful as the original green on the other side. 

"Oswald!"

"My dear Edward, wonderful to see you at last" Ed was hinged on his every word and breath. Oswald's gloved fingers were gentle deaths on the flesh of his cheek and jaw. "You've grown your hair out," Oswald continued, not a whisper, but just as soft. His hand moving to tuck some of Ed's wavy hair behind an ear. "It's nice," and that's more than he could have hoped for.

"Oswald, you look well," his bird smiles at that and it's more radiant in person, his fond memories dull in comparison, "a little thicker in the middle." Oswald does a double take, looking worried for a few fractions of a second before understanding what Edward means by that and how he meant it. His new look of contented pleasant surprise is much nicer. 

Edward scoots closer to him. 

"It's been too long my dear,"

"Far too long," Edward agrees, pulling the hand from his face between his and up for a kiss against the knuckles. It barely feels real. "I want to know that this is real," 

Those words may have well been a linchpin. 

Oswald is on him in less than a second. Lips hungry and almost vicious with love and lust. Edward is pulled into his luscious lap and that plumpness makes the seat all the more comfortable and desirable. 

Oswald kisses him like a dying man. And Edward is struck with how lifeless his life had been for those horrid 10 years. With Oswald his spark is back, it's being injected back into his skin from every point of contact with his beloved bird. And he's alight and on fire and so so _alive_. 

By some miracle they are still dressed when they reach their destination, too caught up in kissing and groping through each other's clothes they'd yet to think of removing garments. 

Though their faces are red and lips are swollen bad enough to give the impression of an allergic reaction. Their hair has also received some messing with and ruffling. 

It's the Van Dahl Mansion.

It feels right that their first night together in so long should be here. So many domestic and potent memories here. Memories to cherish and laugh over, even with the pain and betrayal that had taken place in these walls. 

They don't make it past the living room and ed doesn't mind.

It's poetic.

It's fate.

That they should end up on _that_ couch.

The one he'd confessed so long ago with a bruised throat and a cup of tea in his hands hoping that Oswald would do what he was doing now, all these years later; _ravish him._

Oswald is pressing his soft weight into him and crushing him with love and lust and hunger. Attacking his lips, jaw, and face woth hungry lips and nipping love-bites. 

All Ed can really do is hold on and voice his pleasure and the rightness of it all through little wordless noises. Moans, breathy, desperate moans. And Oswald just eats them up, drawing them out and swallowing some of them down, straight from his lips. 

The friction of his hips is positively sinful. 

Then they're naked, clothes half-hazard across the floor. Except Oswald still has his monocle and top hat. He does look so sinfully dapper in those two and nothing else. 

Once again, Edward is reminded how well-endowed his love is as he presses in with lube from somewhere. 

He didn't have to stretch Ed much, as he'd done so in his shower. 

Edward is beyond glad when Oswald grabs a hold of a fist-full of curly hair and yanks him up into a kiss as his huge cock (it really is) splits him open. 

And Edward cries. Becuase he's missed this so much, luckily, Oswald is there to kiss away the tears and fuck him just the way he needs, deep and through, and real. 

By the end of it his scalp and his ass are sore. And it's fantastic. Oswald's squishing weight is so warm and comforting above him. 

At last they were reunited. 

 


End file.
